1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plug detachment prevention structures and, in particular, to plug detachment prevention structures that can provide greater tolerance for assembling accuracy among parts including plugs and jacks, as well as improve their general applicability.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that transmission of electrical signals between one electrical device and another electrical device is conventionally performed through coupling a plug provided on the one electrical device to a jack provided on the other electrical device.
However, due to manufacturing errors in the manufacturing stage, or wear and tear of the plug or the jack through repeated use, the connection between the plug and the jack may become loose, which may eventually cause the plug to be readily detached from the jack. In this connection, a technology has been provided to make it harder for the plug to detach from the jack through fixing the plug to a housing in which the jack is stored.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model application SHO 61-79474 describes a plug attaching structure (a plug detachment prevention structure). The plug attaching structure is formed in a portion of a main body (housing) composed of synthetic resin, and has an elastic receiving section in a ring shape and a punched-out portion around the ring shaped receiving section, wherein the receiving section has a cut portion cut therein having a predetermined gap, and a link section generally on the opposite side of the cut section and connected to the main body, and wherein the elastic receiving section has an inner diameter that is smaller than an outer diameter of a plug.